I love you
by evaernst
Summary: "I want you to listen to me, Regina. You are not alone anymore. I'm here and I'll never leave you. Let's start all over again, okay? Because, you know, I still love you and I will always love you"
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first Dragon Queen fanfiction! I hope you like it. Please enjoy and leave a review!**

It was late. Regina was tired but her mind was racing. So many things were happening right now. Since the curse had been broken by Emma Swan, the Savior, everybody's hero, she felt as lonesome as she had never felt before. Henry, her dear little baby son, lived with his birth mother in a small filthy apartment and Regina wished for nothing more than somebody to keep her company. She wished for someone to love her, someone who would hug her when she was sad and someone who would cherish her, stroke her hair and whisper reassurances into her ear. She lay down on the couch and as soon as her head hit the pillow she fell into a deep and dreamless slumber.

Slowly she opened her eyes. She lay on a cold stone floor. Her blond hair was sprawled around her head. Water was dripping from the ceiling but apart from that it was quiet. Maleficent groaned quietly and sat up. She felt like she had been lying there for years. Her limbs were stiff and her neck hurt. She stood up and looked around. Without being trapped in her dragon form she noticed how big the hall was. She had to get out of here. The blonde shivered lightly because it was pretty cold as well and she was only wearing a thin robe. With the flick of her wrist she wasn't trapped in this cave anymore. It was a cloudless night with brightly shining stars. A small smile played around the witch's pretty mouth. Then she looked around. She wasn't familiar with anything she saw around herself. Strange carriages, strange roads, and strange houses- everything felt unfamiliar and suddenly she caught herself feeling homesick. She wished desperately for someone she knew. '_Regina_' she thought and smiled even more. Maleficent made her way down the road until suddenly she heard a quiet cough next to her. She turned around, preparing herself for whoever this may be.

"_Hello, I'm Emma Swan, the Sheriff of this town. Can I help you?"_

Maleficent recognized her immediately. '_The savior, the woman with the sword, this would be the perfect opportunity for revenge' _Maleficent dismissed this idea immediately. Finding Regina was more important right now.

"_Hello Sheriff Swan, nice to meet you. I'm looking for Regina Mills" _Maleficent felt Miss Swan eying her suspiciously so she added calmly _"She's an old friend of mine" _Miss Swan nodded but didn't look away.

"_Come on, I show you where she lives"_ Maleficent and Miss Swan walked side by side, turned left and walked down Mifflin Street. They stopped in front of a giant mansion. It was beautiful and so like Regina.

"_Here she lives" _Maleficent nodded her thanks and approached the front door. She noted the neatly written name plate and pushed the button next to it. She flinched. It took a long time before the door opened. Maleficent almost didn't recognize her friend. She looked pale, small and weak. The brunettes eyes widened and tears formed in her eyes.

"_Maleficent" _she whispered and the blonde took a step forward and hugged her friend tightly. She needed it. Desperately.

Regina closed her eyes and a single tear rolled down her cheek. _"Maleficent"_ she whispered once more and a sob escaped her throat. _"Shh…"_ Maleficent mumbled and rubbed consoling circles on Regina's back. They separated and Regina grabbed Maleficent's hand and pulled her into the living room. Again Maleficent spotted many unfamiliar objects but this time she wasn't sad. No, because she wasn't alone. Regina was with her. Now they stood really close, closer than it was socially accepted for friends but they didn't care because it felt so good.

"_I'm sorry" _Regina whispered and closed her eyes once more. Her breath hitched and she had problems to hold the sobs at bay. Maleficent stroked the brunette's cheek lovingly.

"_For what?" _

Regina's eyes snapped open and she had to smile involuntarily. _"I'm sorry for not listening to you because you were so right about the void, and the emptiness. I was so lonely and I'm still. And I'm sorry for holding you captive for the last twenty- eight years, my friend. My only friend"_ Maleficent nodded and pulled the other woman to the couch and sat down with her.

"_I want you to listen to me, Regina. You are not alone anymore. I'm here and I'll never leave you. Let's start all over again, okay? Because, you know, I still love you and I will always love you"_

Regina gasped for breath and then she smiled. She smiled like she hadn't smiled for more than twenty- eight years. _"I love you too"_

Maleficent was the one to close the distance between the two of them. At first their lips barely touched but then they kissed like they had never kissed before. Both women felt warmth spreading through their whole body. Regina couldn't help it anymore and started crying. Her small body was shaken by sobs and her crying echoed through the whole empty house. The house wouldn't be empty for much longer because now Maleficent was here and she wouldn't leave. Maleficent pulled Regina on her lap, hugged her, stroked her hair and whispered reassuring words into the brunette's ear. Maleficent was everything Regina ever wanted.

"_Shhh…it's okay, I love you"_

"_I love you too"_

**Please remember to review because it makes my day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, here's the second chapter! I want to thank everybody who review and/or put this story on his or her alert or favorite list!**

**I think I forgot to mention last chapter that English is not my mother tongue and I'm sorry for all grammar and spelling mistakes!**

**Please enjoy and remember to tell me what you think about it! ;)**

Maleficent had been living with Regina for a whole week now and they worked very well together. The blonde already slept in Regina's bed because they had decided that they weren't a normal couple anyway so any time limits didn't apply for them. Maleficent loved to explore all new modern techniques and right now she was totally preoccupied with Regina's mobile phone. Regina stood in the threshold and just looked at her girlfriend. _'Girlfriend. How strange. But it feels good, it feels so_ _good'_ Then Maleficent looked up and met Regina's eyes. _"Hey, beautiful. Come over here. I may have a question or two"_ Regina laughed quietly, made her way over to the older woman and sat down right next to her. _"What do you want to know, darling?"_ That's the way both of them had spent the last week, explaining and exploring. They hadn't left the house. Too fresh was their bonding and too vulnerable. They just wanted to strengthen their relationship, get to know their feelings and build up trust before they would finally make their relationship public. Especially Regina was afraid of her son's reaction. She couldn't bear the thought to lose either Henry or Maleficent.

Maleficent and Regina cuddled cozily on the small couch in the living room watching television. Maleficent was all in animal shows and enjoyed watching them, Regina on the other hand thought it was really boring but for her girlfriend she'd do anything. Suddenly there was a small pony on TV. It was really small with brown fur and really cute. Regina felt Maleficent stiffen in her embrace and she started rubbing comforting circles on her back. _"Shh…it's okay, I know what it's about. Don't be sad, I've got a surprise for you"_ Maleficent looked at her curiously, her eyes clearly showing sorrow. _"Come on, dear. I want to show you something"_ Regina stood up and guided the blonde outside to her car. The older witch wasn't really fond of those modern carriages but she trusted Regina to be able to handle them safely. The drive was really short. Soon the car stopped in front of Storybrook's stables. _"What are we doing here, Gina? Look, can we go home again? I'm not in the mood for-"_ But Regina silenced her with a kiss and got out of the car. Maleficent sighed and followed. They made their way into the stables. Maleficent didn't know what Regina was up to. The small pony on this television, or whatever the strange thing was called, had reminded Maleficent painfully of her little unicorn. He had been so little when Regina had enacted the curse. She didn't think about what had happened to him. She missed the animal. She really did.

Regina laid her arm around Maleficent's slender waist and guided her inside. It was really quiet in there the only sounds coming from several horses breathing heavily. _"Look, over there"_ Regina whispered into her girlfriend's ear. And there he was. He was just as small as Maleficent remembered him. His bright horn shining and glistening in the sun that shone through the windows. He lifted his head and nickered happily. _'He remembers me'_ Maleficent thought and didn't even try to hold her tears at bay. _"Hey, my baby. How are you? Mummy is so happy to see you!"_ Regina smiled at the affection given to the small animal. Regina just wanted to see her girlfriend happy and she knew that she now was. All those years Regina had looked after Maleficent's pet like she had done with her own apple tree because she knew how much the unicorn meant to Maleficent. _"Come here"_ Maleficent whispered and reached out for Regina. Smiling Regina took her hand and knelt down next to the small unicorn. She stroked gently through his fur. _"Thank you"_ The blond whispered. Regina brushed Maleficent's tears away and played a gentle kiss on her pink lips. _"You're welcome. That was the least thing I could do. Maleficent, are you happy?"_ Regina sounded worried. Happiness was a delicate thing and to her mind the most desirable aim in life and she wanted Maleficent to be happy. She wanted them to be happy together. _"Regina, I'm more than happy! I have you and I have my little baby here! What else could I possibly ask for?"_ Regina smiled like the Cheshire Cat. _"He likes you, Regina"_ Maleficent tilted her head, her blonde curls bouncing funnily. _"Mmmh…I like him too"_ Regina laughed. It was the first real laugh in years. She felt so free from all worries and all sorrow she had felt since she had been a little child.

The two women spent the whole day in the stables. They were happy and nothing could ever change that.

"_I love you, Regina"_

"_I love you too, Maleficent" _

**So that was the second chapter. I've already an idea for the next chapter. Please tell me if you want me to continue this or not!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter three! Please enjoy and leave a review!**

Regina and Maleficent lay cozily on their comfortable couch. Regina was reading a book and Maleficent just enjoyed being so close to her girlfriend. Her head rested on the brunette's shoulder and her arms rested around Regina's slender waist. Happily she closed her eyes. She had never been that content in her whole life. Also in her heart had been that void that had made her miserable but now she felt like she could burst with happiness.

_"Regina, I want to meet your son"_ Maleficent was honest. On the one hand she knew that Regina loved little Henry and that she missed him terribly and on the other hand Maleficent wished to make their relationship finally public. For a short moment Regina's brown eyes rested on the blonde then she nodded. _"Are you sure? I don't know how he'll react. He could say some really hurtful things to you. I don't want you to have too high expectations, you know."_ Regina stroked Maleficent's hand gently. _"I know but I finally want everyone to know that I love you. I want us to live a normal life, at least as normal as it is possible in Storybrook. I don't want to hide my feelings for you."_ Maleficent kissed her girlfriend lovingly. _"Okay, I could invite him for dinner" _

_"No, invite them all! Henry, Emma, Snow White and Charming, all of them! They all shall know!" _

_"If you do stuff you do it right, right?"_ Regina grinned and pulled her girlfriend closer.

Regina had invited their guests for the following day for dinner. She hadn't metioned the real purpose of this dinner because she just hadn't known how to approach the topic over the telephone. Regina was nervous, really nervous. She loved Henry but she also loved Maleficent. _'What happens if he doesn't like her? What if he doesn't approve of the fact that I'm living in a homosexual relationship?'_ Regina felt fear rising inside her. _"Hey, darling, what's the matter? Don't worry! Everything's going to be fine! I'm here no matter what happens today, okay? Believe me there's no way to upset me enough to make me leave you and Henry will be fine as well. You will see, he and I, we will get along very well"_ Regina smiled thankfully at her beautiful girlfriend and leaned in to kiss her. Then they started preparing dinner together. Maleficent wasn't a good cook but she could manage the easy tasks Regina gave her. It took them about twice as much time as normal but both had also three times more fun than normal before Regina's famous lasagna was finally in the oven. Time flew by and at half past six sharp the door bell rang. Regina, dressed in an elegant black dress, opened the door and smiled sincerly at her guests. _"Please, come in"_ Regina opened the door further and Emma, Snow, Charming and... Henry entered. Regina and Maleficent had decided in advance that the blond would wait in the dining room.

_"Hey, Regina, how are you?"_ Emma asked and handed the brunette her red leather jacket. _"Fine. I'm fine" _Regina tried to calm her breath. _"I made lasagna" "That's cool! My favorit!"_ Henry squealed and jumped up and down. Regina pointed towards the dining room. _"Let's go in there"_

And there she was. Maleficent sat at the table. She wore black trousers and a tight green blouse that fitted her perfectly. Slowly she stood up as not to scare their guests. _"Hi, I'm Maleficent"_ she took a step forward and they shook hands. _"You are the witch from Sleeping beauty, aren't you?" _Henry asked sounding really excited. Maleficent flinched. _"Yes, that's me but I don't like being reminded of that"_

"_Why not?"_ Henry asked and Maleficent shrugged. _"Well firstly, I wouldn't do something like this today because, you know, I've changed since then but secondly if I'd do something like that again I would do a better job."_ Henry nodded thoughtfully. _"That makes sense"_

_"Can I leave you five alone? I have to look after the food"_ The others nodded and reluctanly Regina left the room.

_"Can I ask you a question?" _Henry looked at the blonde with big eyes.

_"Sure, what do you want to know?"_

_"You do have magic as well, don't you?"_ Maleficent laughed out loud.

_"Yes, I do have magic. Regina already told me about your obsession with magic."_

_"Can you show me something?"_ His eyes shone bright with exitement.

_"I could but my I sometimes have the tendency to mess up and if something bad would happen, then Regina would probably kill me here and now"_

_"What would I do? Kill you? Never!"_ Regina, who had just entered the room, sounded truly shocked and Maleficent laughed. Regina placed the food in the middle of the table and the others took their seats.

The next couple of minutes were spent in silence while everyone enjoyed the delicious lasagna.

_"Maleficent, who was your Storybrook counterpart? Apart from the one time on the street I don't recall ever having seen you"_ It was Emma who asked the question. Maleficent froze, then swallowed and answered.

_"Oh we've met before, Emma. Our encounter almost ended really bad for me... I'm the dragon from under the library."_ Emma started coughing and Snow patted her back more reassuringly than effectivly.

_"Dragon? So Disney is right? You can really transform into a dragon?"_ Henry wanted to know. Maleficent nodded and anwered. _"Maybe one day I can show you"_

_"Wait a moment. It was Regina who trapped you in your dragon form for 28 years and now instead of killing her for her actions you live with her in the same house, why?"_ Charming's face showed pure confusion. Regina swallowed heavily. Her throat was suddenly very dry . Under the table Maleficent reached for Regina's hand and brought their joined hands to the surface.

_"I live with her because I love her and she loves me. Regina Mills is my girlfriend"_

**There will be another chapter which deals with this evening so this was just part 1. It shouldn't be too long until chapter 4 is up!**

**Please tell me what you think! Reviews and constructive criticism are always appreciated! **


	4. Chapter 4

_"Regina Mills is my girlfriend" _

The only sound was Snow's folk hitting the plate. Maleficent squeezed Regina's hand reassuringly. She herself could cope with their disapproval but she was sure Regina couldn't. Against common belief Regina was a sensible woman who cared a lot about what other people thought about her. Regina felt herself tearing up at the unbelieving faces of her...well, let's call them family. Maleficent's thumb caressed her hand and waited pationly for an other reaction.

_"I don't understand you Maleficent! How can you love her? She's ruined your life, I mean she locked you up for 28 years! You were completely isolated, there was no one to look after you and now you say you love her. You must have lost your mind"_ Charming sounded completly disgusted. Regina's vision blurred. She had known it. _'They don't approve and the worst thing is they are right. Why should she love me?'_ Tears started running down her cheeks. She stood up and ran out of the room. _"Regina!"_ Maleficent called after a short second the blond witch closed her eyes and tried to calm the anger that boiled deep inside her.

_"I thought you of all people in this universe should know what it feels like to find your true love, Charming! How can you be so blind? I love Regina like nothing else in this world. I wanted this dinner because I finally wanted to make this public but she was the reluctant one and now I know why" _Maleficent jumped up and ran out of the door. In the threshold she turned around.

_"And you consider yourself to be the good guys" _

Then she left and looked for Regina. She found the brunette in their bedroom. She lay on the bed her face hidden in Maleficent's pillow to muffle her sobs.

_"Hey, Regina"_ Maleficent whispered and stroked the dark hair _"I'm sorry. Maybe the dinner wasn't such a good idea." _

_"M-Maleficent, please... please don't leave me. I l-love you"_ Then she broke down and her small frame shook with sobs.

_"Regina, I told you before that there's nothing that they could say that would drive me away from you. I love you and I will never leave you!"_ The blonde whispered reassuring words into the brunette's ear while rocking her back and forth just like at the very first encounter after the curse broke.

_"H-How? I mean, he was right. I've held you captive for 28 years. That's such a long time and you had to spend it all a-alone and-"_ Maleficent silenced Regina with a kiss.

_"I fell in love with you a long time ago, actually the first time we've met but I could feel that you weren't ready yet. Too strong was your grief over the stable boy. You needed the curse and I was willing to wait and it was so worth it. I don't say that it was all pleasant and that I would like to do it again but it was worth it because now I've got you and I will never be alone again. Regina, you are my true love"_ Regina captured the blond's lips hungrily.

_"Thank you. I love you. I'm just sad that they were reacting this way. I didn't expect that"_

_"Regina, you shouldn't care about what they say they will have to accept it anyway-"_ In this moment a shy knock on the door caught both women's attention. Regina slid off Maleficent's lap and tried to hide the tear stained face.

_"Come in"_ Her voice sounded weak and a little bit frightened- so completely unlike her.

Slowly the door opened and Henry's head peeked in.

_"Hey mom, hey Maleficent" _

_"Hey sweety"_

Henry seemed pretty insecure and Regina reached out for him. He accepted her offered hand and she pulled him into a hug.

_"Henry, I'm sorry. I didn't want to make you uncomfortable." _

_"Hey mom, don't apologize. I'm happy for you. I know I've not been very nice to you lately but you're my mom and I love you. And I like Maleficent"_ Then he turned around and wrapped his short arms around the blond's waist. For a short moment Maleficent froze. That was the last thing she expected to happen but then she hugged him back.

_"Don't hurt her, okay?"_ Henry whispered quietly so that only Maleficent could hear him. _"I would never hurt her. I love her"_ They parted again. In Regina's eyes glistened tears- tears of happiness.

_"Regina, see everything's fine! I've told you!"_ Regina nodded and accepted an offered hanky. Suddenly there was another knock on the door. _"Come in"_

There were Snow and Emma standing in the treshold looking even more uncomfortable than Henry. Maleficent lifted her eyebrows suspiciously. _"What do you want?"_ Maleficent put her arm around Regina protectivly. Regina tightened her grip on Henry. _"Hey, look. What Charmi-, my da- I mean David said isn't our opinion as well"_ Emma looked extremely nervous and it took Maleficent everything not to laugh out loud.

_"No it's not. I understand what you feel and I think it's great and I'm sorry about how David reacted. I will talk to him. He's just-"_ In that moment for the third time one of their visitors entered.

_"David, what do you want? You know it's okay, you made your position really clear and that's okay. Just don't bother us anymore"_ Maleficent's voice was cold. She had changed but she could still be, if she wanted, the cruel queen that had ruled her kingdom with an iron fist.

_"I-I know, but listen to me. I think I've been too harsh. I am happy for you two and I think that gives us all a chance for a peaceful future…so congratulations"_ Maleficent nodded and Regina stood up.

"_Thank you all, maybe we should continue our dinner, shouldn't we?"_ Regina's proposal was accepted by the others and they spent a happy evening together.

**So that was chapter 4! I am sorry for all grammar and spelling mistakes and I don't own anything ;)**

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think!**

**Please feel free to prompt me **


End file.
